Codinome Sailor V
by DiegoT
Summary: Minako aprendeu que ser uma heroína inclui responsabilidades, essas que quase custaram a vida de seus amigos. Solitária ela se depara com a possibilidade de realizar seu sonho, virar uma cantora, enquanto surge um homem mascarado que pode ser o grande amor de sua vida.


O CodInome é Sailor V

Nossa história começa com Minako apressada para sair do colégio, as aulas acabaram e a garota vai na frente, sem falar com suas amigas. Hikaru e mais algumas alunas a chamam:

\- Nós vamos almoçar e fazer compras, não quer vir Mina?

\- Desculpe - ela se esforça para dar um sorriso falso - tenho muitas coisas para fazer.

Ela tenta ser forte e cumprir sua missão de cabeça erguida ignorando os comentários das garotas: "A Mina não é mais a mesma", "Ela deve estar se achando muito para ficar conosco", "Vai ver ela é a Sailor V". Todas ficam rindo, menos Hikaru que olha de maneira trista para as costas de sua amiga se afastando.

Um pouco depois, dentro de uma pet shop.

Os clientes caem assustados, acuados por um metamorfo semelhante a um lobisomen que lambe seus dentes, sedento pela carne humana e pela energia.

\- Raio Crescente!

Uma rajada de energia atinge a criatura o jogando contra uma prateleira, Sailor V surge frente a porta, abrindo caminho para a pessoas fugirem enquanto o lobo se levanta.

\- Que menina apetitosa, veio procurar a casa da vovozinha?

\- O codenome é Sailor V e não vou perdoar quem corre atrás da Chapeuzinho Vermelho e volta casa ficar com a Vovó!

\- Que história você leu? - Artemis esconde a cara de vergonha.

O lobo gigante ataca com fúria, Sailor V espera que ele se aproxime para saltar sobre a criatura, tomando impulso nas costas peludas e dando um salto mortal caindo de pé, atrás dele.

O monstro atravessa uma parede, se ferindo, Sailor V ergue sua mão, onde um coração de energia se forma.

\- Vibração rotativa do coração!

O coração alaranjado assume forma energética banhando o monstro que se dissolve com o poder do amor.

Ao mesmo tempo, na dimensão negra, onde fundo e frente não existem, criaturas se regozijam, um ser alto e pálido de aspecto asqueroso se contorce, em meio a um rosnado começa a falar:

\- Primeiro foi Narciso, derrotado pela Sailor V, agora Lupi. Nosso nível de Energia está caindo. Precisamos aumentar nossas reservas para invadir a Terra.

\- Deixe comigo mestre - Pandora surge das trevas - acredito que devemos mudar de estratégia, ao invés de roubar a energia dos humanos que tal matar Sailor V.

\- Sua pequena indulgente, fala como se fosse fácil vencer essa ninfetinha.

\- Não se preocupe mestre, ela é uma guerreira e vai vir até nós, com o incentivo certo.

\- Faça, não posso mais esperar para me deliciar com o planeta azul.

Na delegacia.

A capitã Sakurada sonha acordada lendo o último relatório: "Sailor V salva mais uma pessoa e derrota uma criatura indescritível".

Lógico que os gritos de Toshio não podiam faltar:

\- É uma vergonha ver essa garotinha salvando pessoas e prendendo bandidos! Até nossa capitã virou fã!

Sakurada sai de seu gabinete furiosa, Toshio percebe que falou demais.

\- Se está tão frustrado assim por que não faz o seu trabalho? Se a "Vezinha" está patrulhando a cidade melhor do que você a culpa é toda sua!

\- Minha? Eu não fiz nada!

\- Exato! Seu número de casos resolvidos caíram a quase zero, isso porque a "Vezinha" prende todos os bandidos.

\- Se gosta tanto dela porque a capitão não comanda diretamente a equipe em campo? Você ia poder ver a Sailor V todos os dias.

\- Porque esse é o seu trabalho e não o meu! Como policial você deve solucionar esses casos misteriosos e trazer a Sailor V para mim, digo prender a Sailor V.

Desconhecendo todas as discussões a seu respeito Minako pedala apressada, Artemis vai no cesto da bicicleta parecendo satisfeito com a determinação da moça.

\- Demorou, mas você finalmente entendeu a importância da sua missão, está se esforçando para ir treinar.

Minako para de pedalar subitamente, Artemis entra em alerta, mas não pressente nenhuma ameaça, a loirinha começa a falar sozinha, enquanto olha para um pôster em uma loja de CDs:

\- Que linda! É a cantora Pandora, vai ter um show dela, pena que os ingressos estão esgotados. Minha mãe não deixou meu pai comprar por causa da nota baixa em matemática... em biologia, inglês, gramática e história.

\- Sabia que era bom demais! Escute Mina a paz não vai reinar no mundo enquanto você ficar preocupada com futilidades.

\- Futilidade?! Meu sonho é me tornar uma estrela, essa é a missão da minha vida, até lá vou brilhando como Salor V!

\- O que!

Nesse momento os dois param e percebem que estavam no meio da rua, algumas pessoas sussurram "Aquele gato estava falando?". Minako "rouba" um pôster da pandora da parede, sobe na bicicleta e volta a pedalar "Que vontade de chegar em casa e ouvir as músicas da Pandora".

"Oi, eu sou Minako Aino, uma estudante comum que está tendo uma vida movimentada nos últimos tempos, tudo graças a esse gatinho branco. É segredo, mas ele pode falar. Seu nome é Artemis e ele revelou que eu sou a guerreira do amor e da justiça, Sailor V. Para isso ele me deu uma caneta mágica com a qual posso me transformar e um estojo de pó compacto cujo espelho revela a verdadeira identidade das pessoas".

\- Mina! Isso é Segredo!

\- Ops, foi mal.

Amano entra na sua frente da bicicleta de Minako, que precisa desviar e acaba caindo.

\- Estava procurando você Mina...

\- Meu pôster ficou todo amassado, olha por onde anda.

\- Pandora, então você gosta dela? Quem bom! Meu pai me deu dois ingressos para o próximo show dela.

\- Você tem dois ingressos para o show da Pandora? Estavam esgotados!

\- Pois é, eu não sei direito. Acho esse tipo de coisa uma bobagem, mas meu pai veio ontem a noite e disse: "Saia e convide uma garota ou vou confiscar seu computador". A única garota que me interessa é você Mina.

\- Nossa que romântico - ela dá uma boa olhada nos ingressos - Primeira fila!

\- Então? Você quer ir?

\- Vamos como amigos, tudo bem assim.

\- Desde que meu pai não retire meu computador tudo bem.

Minako sobe na bicicleta e vai embora furiosa, "'Desde que meu pai não retire meu computador...' quem ele pensa que eu sou". Ela segue pedalando rumo ao Game Center.

\- Game Center Mina? Já sei você reconsiderou e vai treinar um pouco.

\- Vou contar ao Motoki que vou ao show da Pandora, vou deixá-lo com ciúmes.

\- Mina - Artemis balança a cabeça negativamente - sua missão é mais importante.

\- Você se leva a sério demais. O Motoki é o amor da minha vida, estamos destinados a sermos o casal perfeito, só preciso fazer ele perceber isso.

Ao chegar no Game Center Minako fica boba com o rapaz, que não tinha nenhuma lembrança ou marca do ataque de Narciso.

De noite.

A noite Minako se produz para o show, Artemis não gosta da ideia, mas surpreende-se ao ver a dedicação da garota.

\- Tudo isso é para o Amano?

\- Claro que não! Credo. Quem ia se arrumar para aquele grosso? Nesses shows costumam ter muitos empresários e artistas, se eu sou a deusa Vênus, posso minha beleza para ser descoberta.

Artemis entra em desespero miando e pulando.

Minako sorri, dá tchau e vai pra o show.

Nos bastidores Pandora absorve a energia de seu

e sente-se mais forte. Minako encontra-se na primeira fila com Amano, que fica jogando o game da Sailor V no celular.

\- Você sabe mesmo fazer uma garota se sentir especial.

A capitã Sakurada também está no show, não como policial, mas como fã e macaca de auditório.

Pandora entra no palco cantando, a multidão pula e canta junto.

Minako se diverte tanto que enquanto pula seu pó compacto cai aberto revelando pelo espelho que várias pessoas tem sua energia sugada.

\- Tem um ser maligno aqui?

Ela começa a procurar pela ameaça através do reflexo no espelho, onde a verdade no coração das pessoas é revelada.

Tomada pela curiosidade Minako reflete Amano, seu reflexo é exatamente igual ao exterior. O que decepciona a garota.

\- O que eu estava pensando?

De costas para o palco vê a imagem de Pandora refletida, um ser envolto em limo, a loirinha suspira decepcionada e corre para parte onde ficam os banheiros químicos se transformando (não dentro do banheiro, não combina com uma heroína).

\- Pelo poder Lunar! Transformação!

Ao final da música os presentes começam a se sentir mau, Pandora ri triunfante: "O mestre vai ficar satisfeito com tanta energia". O palco fica viscoso, uma luz branca demoníaca transpassa o espaço entre as tábuas do piso.

\- Como se atreve a iludir as pessoas - Sailor V estava parada na outra extremidade do palco - todos aqui te amam Pandora, eu não vou perdoar essa traição!

Minako olha para o público, joga o cabelo para trás e faz pose. O que deixa Pandora desconcertada.

\- O codenome é Sailor V! Sou uma linda guerreira, que luta pelo amor - aponta o dedo para Pandora - Vou punir você em nome de Vênus.

\- A deusa do amor, em toda sua glória e beleza. Finalmente você apareceu.

Pandora desfere um golpe sônico com sua voz destruindo parte do palco, Sailor V desvia, mas logo recebe outro ataque.

Sakurada se restabelece e percebe a luta no palco, a policial corre na direção da luta: "Queria estar com minha arma". Ela pega um extintor de incêndio no sub palco e sobe no tablado acertando a nuca de Pandora.

O extintor estoura espalhando CO². Pandora não sente o impacto e arremessa a policial longe.

Minako aproveita a brecha desferindo um chute no queixo da cantora do capiroto, percebendo ali uma brecha.

\- Vibração rotativa do coração - um coração de luz se faz na palma da mã, sendo arremessado contra Pandora que se desintegra.

\- Parabéns Sailor V - uma figura toda de branco, com uma máscara a observa de cima do palco - pensei que teria uma chance de salvá-la, mas você é incrível.

\- Quem é você e o que quer?

\- Sou Kaitô Ace e quero ter seu coração.

Ele joga a carta de rainha de copas para Sailor V e some na noite, Minako fica apaixonada pelo estranho misterioso:

\- Meu coração é todo seu, pode levar!

Seus devaneios são interrompidos quando Sakurada pula em cima dela e a braça.

\- Sailor V, eu te amo, quero uma

.

A heroína percebe que todos na plateia tinham se recuperado quando começam a gritar seu nome, ela faz o self com a policial, vai até o centro do palco, onde segura o microfone de Pandora.

\- Muito obrigada pelo carinho, desculpe por ter interrompido o show de vocês, mas Pandora roubaria toda sua energia. Espero que isso compense.

Sailor V começa a cantar, os músicos, quase completamente recuperados, seguem o tom musical dela acompanhando melodicamente.

O público vai ao delírio filmando e fotografando.

No dia seguinte.

O show da Sailor V está em todas as redes sociais e aplicativos, sua música passa de celular em celular, é transmitido nos noticiários, programas de variedade e vira ringtone.

Duas crianças fogem de uma terceira fantasiada de monstro, as duas primeiras se abraçam e gritam, quando uma sombra surge:

\- Como você se atreve a perseguir meninos inocentes?

\- Quem é você?

\- O codenome é Sailor V - surge uma quarta criança fantasiada - sou uma guerreira que luta em nome do amor e vou punir você em nome de Vênus!

A pequena Sailor V salta vinte centímetros, pega um punhado de terra e começa a jogar no monstro gritando: "raio crescente!".

A noite surge um novo herói, muito mais sombrio, Ace:

Três criminosos tentam abrir a porta de um carro, dois ajoelham-se perto da porta, o terceiro fica vigiando. Esse é o primeiro a cair.

Uma carta de baralho atinge o vigia explodindo em seu peito, os outros dois olham em volta e percebem uma silhueta..

Sem falar nada Ace corre contra eles acertando um soco no estômago e outro no queixo de um bandido que cai.

O terceiro criminoso tenta acerta-lo com um pé de cabra, Ace desvia com facilidade, desarma o criminoso, em seguida o espanca com seu "instrumento de trabalho". Abandonando o local quando ouve sirenes de polícia.

Na delegacia.

Toshio não consegue segurar seu ódio ao ver a "prisão" efetuada por Ace sendo comemorada na internet.

\- Eles estão se multiplicando!

Sakurada também não está feliz, ao contrário ela olha melancólica para o self tirado com Sailor V: "será que esse impostor vai sobrepujas minha linda V?".

\- É isso que acontece quando somos indulgentes com vigilantes - o tenente não se contém - agora qualquer um coloca uma máscara e sai fazendo justiça.

\- Você realmente acredita que esse Ace e a Sailor V são iguais?

\- Capitã, a sailor V pode não mandar ninguém para o hospital, mas ela é no mínimo uma má influência.

Longe dali, no colégio.

Minako não está assim tão preocupada, ao contrário deveria estar pois encontra-se no meio da aula de matemática, quando seus pensamentos extrapolam o limite dos lábios e ela começa a falar sozinha:

\- O mascarado Ace, meu superman, meu cavaleiro do zodíaco, meu príncipe Saiyajin, meu Batman, meu batousai o retalhador, meu exterminador do futuro, meu Rocky Balboa - agora ela se levanta e começa a gritar - Me pegue em seus braços e me beije, eu sou sua - ela se abraça e balança o corpo apaixonada.

\- Aino! - o professor não acredita no que vê - de castigo!

Na saída da escola Minako ainda está apaixonada, corações voavam em volta de sua cabeça, Artemis equilibra-se em seu ombro.

\- Que vergonha, uma heroína ficando de castigo na escola.

\- Artemis, suas palavras não me atingem.

\- Você nem sabe quem é esse cara, ele apareceu do nada falando que você é especial e você caiu nessa.

\- Olha quem fala! "Você é a mulher entre as mulheres". Isso te lembra alguma coisa?

\- E quanto ao Motoki? Não é ele seu príncipe encantado?

\- Aprenda uma coisa Artemis, a coisa mais importante do mundo são rapazes, até agora eu não consegui um namorado, mas pretendo mudar isso e tem que ser um bem bonito para dar uns amassos, por que tenho que escolher entre o Ace e o Motoki? É muito melhor ter dois namorados do que um, assim tenho um reserva.

-Eu não acredito que você disse o que disse.

Nesse momento Hikaru chama por Mina, aproximando-se, Artemis pula no chão se esfregando nos pés da garota, ganhando um carinho.

\- O que foi aquilo na aula Mina? Apaixonou-se de novo?

\- Siiiiiiiiiim o Ace, aquele herói mascarado ele é minha carametade. Artemis, Hikaru eu posso virar fã dele posso? Posso?

\- A vontade - a garota não acredita na imaturidade da amiga.

As duas continuam andando quando tem sua atenção atraída por um comercial com a Sailor V cantando junto um anúncio de um programa para descobrir novos talentos.

Hikaru e Artemis prestam atenção enquanto Minako fuça em seu celular.

\- Parece um concurso para revelar - Hikaru tenta entender a matéria pela metade - mas não é um pouco de apelação usar a Sailor V como garota propaganda?

\- Me inscrevi - Minaka estava orgulhosa - estou inscrita para as eliminatórias.

Artemis bate com a cabeça em um poste de luz, Hikaru não consegue entender nada, Minako comemora.

Assim passam os dias e o programa de auditórios começa a seleção de calouros, aqueles aprovados recebem um número de inscrição, já os reprovados têm um destino mais terrível.

As vinte garotas reprovadas são enviadas para uma sala onde um alçapão as leva para uma cela, a sua frente encontra-se Deburine.

\- Boa tarde perdedoras, vocês vão servir de alimento para o meu mestre, porque roubar apenas a energia dos vencedores se posso pegar tudo?

o chão por debaixo dos pés das garotas fica gosmento e as absorve até os joelhos, o visgo escorre por elas, a vilã ri.

\- Não se preocupem ter seu corpo absorvido não é um privilégio apenas das perdedoras, assim que a vencedora for eleita ela também vai ser devorada. Direitos iguais.

No quarto de Minako.

Ignorando o plano do inimigo nossa heroína treina o canto em seu quarto, para a total desaprovação de Artemis, mesmo assim a garota segue usando um programa de karaokê baixado na internet.

\- Esse sempre foi meu sonho Artemis, eu e a Hikaru brincávamos juntas desde crianças, eu ia na casa dela e ficávamos cantando a tarde inteira, fingindo que éramos estrelas. Agora estamos crescendo, as coisas não são mais como antes e eu tenho medo de perder tudo.

\- Mina...

\- Nós nunca tivemos segredos uma da outra e agora eu não posso mais conversar com minha amiga e mesmo se pudesse não faria, só por me conhecer ela quase morreu - Mina começa a chorar - por favor Artemis, me deixe fazer isso, ao menos enquanto eu posso.

O gato aproxima-se dela lambendo suas lágrimas, Mina o acaricia agradecendo.

\- Tudo bem Mina, mas não vá se esquecer de sua missão.

\- E como eu posso fazer isso com você sendo mais chato que uma sogra.

Mina beija a testa de seu gato.

\- Sabe Artemis, será que existe mais alguém como eu por aí? Será que algum dia terei amigas para poder falar sobre esse sentimento que nem sei descrever? Pessoas que podem entender quem eu sou.

Em outro lugar, para ser exato na delegacia de polícia, o tenente Toshio vai a loucura:

\- Primeiro Sailor V, depois Ace e agora garotas desaparecidas?

O que mais lhe irritou foi uma conversa que ele ouviu de seus colegas:

\- O número de meninas desaparecidas está muito alto.

\- Por que não pedimos ajuda a Sailor V, ela é a heroína da cidade.

\- ONDE ESTÁ O ORGULHO DE VOCÊS!? - Toshio não aguenta mais e explode - Que negócio é esse de pedir ajuda para Sailor V?

\- Mas tenente, ela salvou aquelas pessoas no parque e as pessoas no show da Pandora.

\- O nome disso é vigilantismo, além disso tenho certeza que ela está por detrás dos desaparecimentos.

\- Por que diz isso? - Sakurada estava parada atrás dele - É uma acusação grave.

\- Todas as garotas desaparecidas tem uma coisa em comum, elas se inscreveram no concurso de calouros que usa a imagem da Sailor V.

\- Falar calouro é coisa de tiozão, diga show para encontrar novos cantores.

\- Capitã, você não pode ignorar esse novo fato.

\- Não estou, estou autorizando você a investigar, use os recursos necessários. Mas lembre-se da última vez em que tentou prender a Sailor V. Quase houve uma revolta contra a polícia. Cautela tenente.

No dia seguinte.

Lógico que a Minako não fez as mesmas correlação que o tenente e foi alegre e saltitante para sua audição.

Deburine comanda a audição e fica verdadeiramente impressionada com a apresentação de nossa heroína a aplaudindo: "você tem talento".

Minako fica animada, na saída ela pega suas coisas que foram guardadas em um armário e encontra uma carta de baralho, uma dama de copas, e a inscrição: "Hoje a noite 22h no palco onde enfrentou Pandora".

Naquela noite

Assim as 22h Sailor V espera apreensiva no centro do palco onde derrotou Pandora, dessa vez o local está deserto, as pessoas que a aplaudiram estão em suas casas, os refletores que a iluminaram encontram-se apagados.

Uma luz surge sobre a garota, outra ilumina o canto do palco, por onde Ace entra andando.

\- Me desculpe por tê-la chamado assim subitamente, mas meu coração não aguentava mais a distância.

\- Como descobriu minha identidade?

\- Eu disse que te amo, eu sei tudo sobre você Minako. Foi por isso que comecei a combater o crime, para ser digno de estar em tua presença.

\- Fale logo, quem é você, se não quiser que eu arranque a força!

\- Nós dois somos muito parecidos, eu também venho do planeta Vênus e nasci nessa era apenas para conhecê-la.

\- Meu peito dói... a solidão me consome, agora isso.

Ace aproxima-se envolvendo a garota em seus braços, ele a beija.

\- É por isso que eu vim para esse mundo, viva sua vida, eu assumo o fardo de ser o único a proteger esse planeta.

\- Quem é você?

\- Meu nome verdadeiro é Adonis - ele retira sua máscara - na mitologia fui seu amor impossível, ao me apaixonar por Vênus fui morto pela ira de Marte, o deus da guerra, Condenado aos infernos. Adonis e Afrodite foram abençoados por Júpiter a ficarem juntos apenas um terço do ano.

\- Não se vá - Sailor V aconchega-se nos braços de Adonis, que retribui o abraço - Fique comigo, por favor. Estou tão sozinha.

\- Aquele meu corpo se foi, assim como o seu, a protegida de Vênus não é uma mortal, como eu. Fique em meus braços que irei protegê-la enquanto restar vida em meu corpo.

Os dois ficam juntos, abraçados sob a luz da lua em silêncio. Palavras não são mais necessárias.

Chega o dia da grande final.

Toshio monta uma operação com policiais a paisana, o teatro está cercado, ele observa cada garota que se aproxima com cuidado: "Dessa vez eu te pego Sailor V".

Deburine lambe os lábios observando as candidatas eliminadas desmaiadas no lodo viscoso, ela sorri e sobe para o palco principal: "Depois de hoje suas intervenções não vão mais me preocupar Sailor V".

Minako corre para não chegar atrasada, ela pula um muro, aterrissando graciosamente no chão. O que não pode ser dito da cesta em que ela carrega, a qual gira no ar emitindo miados estridentes. Só então a garota se lembra que Artemis está dentro.

\- Desculpe Artemis, esqueci que você estava aí.

\- Você esqueceu?

\- Vou chegar atrasada.

Ela sai correndo, para o desespero de Artemis dentro da cesta.

No teatro Minako para na frente do tenente Furuhata, que concentra sua atenção no laço da menina "Sailor V? Não! Estou vendo a Sailor V em todos os lugares".

Que homem lindo, ele reparou em mim.

Deburine reforça o feitiço sobre seus auxiliares no concurso ao derramar visgo na boca deles, que ficam sob controle.

Assim que as participantes entram nos bastidores Minako sente algo estranho, uma sensação de perigo iminente, Artemis arranha a cesta dando sinal para a garota que procurar um lugar isolado.

\- Tem algo muito estranho acontecendo aqui Artemis.

\- Então você também sentiu? Seus instintos de guerreira estão totalmente aflorados.

\- Você acha que o inimigo está aqui?

Deburine vai dar boa sorte as meninas, Mina e Artemis observam de longe e sentem algo muito negativo vindo dela, o gato se arrepia, já Minako fica com medo. Eles se olham.

Minako pega seu pó compacto:

\- Me transforme em um membro do staff.

Assim ela vira um um membro da equipe vestindo camiseta preta e calça jeans, em seguida desce as escadas, Artemis a segue pelas sombras.

\- Você está indo na direção contrária Mina.

\- Você não me disse que algumas garotas desapareceram? A energia negativa que eu senti vinha de baixo e não do palco.

Minako para ouvindo a música começar, Artemis aproxima-se murmura de forma triste: "Mina… a aldição...", mas a garota força um sorriso:

É minha missão, se não fizer nada mais pessoas vão sofrer.

A heroína desce a escada correndo até chegar em uma área fétida e nebulosa.

\- Esse lugar está repleto de energia malígna, humanos normais já teriam desmaiado .

\- Pelo poder lunar! Transformar.

Assim ela vira Sailor V, a heroína mascarada em roupa de marinheiro, cautelosa caminha pela neblina. Sentindo que pisou no visgo ela faz um escândalo por seu pé estar pegajoso.

\- Chega! Raio Crescente!

O disparo de energia faz a neblina se dissipar, o porão do teatro se tornou uma dobra dimensional. Visgo cobre as paredes que aparentam não existir mais enquanto concreto, mas sim um material maleável de aparência rudimentar e ameaçadora. As garotas desaparecidas encontram-se desacordadas cobertas pelo lodo claro e opaco.

No palco Deburine percebe que seu covil fora adentrado, ela bate na mesa atraindo a atenção de todos. A vilã se levanta.

\- Sailor V, você veio antes do que eu imaginava. Não tem problema já tenho energia suficiente para matá-la.

Com um movimento de mãos as luzes se apagam, lodo opaco invade o teatro vazando pelas paredes, as pessoas que tentam fugir são paradas pelos escravos de Deburine e jogadas dentro do lodo.

Um policial infiltrado consegue avisar Toshio antes de ser engolido pelo lodo.

Do lado de fora a gosma opaca e viscosa começa a escorrer cobrindo o teatro. Toshio entra no local correndo antes do teatro ser sitiado pela gosma maldito.

Dentro do teatro Deburine sussurra: "Hora de morrer Sailor V".

No subsolo as garotas sequestradas despertam cercando a heroína, que morre de nojo ao vê-las enlameadas. Sem alternativa começa a lutar com cuidado, sacando seu pó compacto.

\- Revele a identidade dessas pessoas.

Ela tenta refletir os escravos no espelho, mas está tão escuro que não existe reflexo. Cercada Sailor V tenta uma atitude desesperada, ela olha para cima e concentra toda sua força.

\- Raio Crescente!

No piso superior do teatro Toshio mira sua arma em Deburine atirando, mas as balas não surtem efeito.

Coloque-se em seu lugar, ser inferior.

A vilã o atinge com uma rajada de lodo jogando-o contra a parede.

Nesse momento o chão explode graças ao raio crescente. Deburine, que estava prestes a matar o policial é jogada para trás.

No subsolo Sailor V usa seus dotes atléticos ampliados pela transformação para pular na escada e nos destroços até o piso superior.

\- Você quer usar minha imagem para destruir os sonhos das garotas, iludir milhares de pessoas e criar escravos, não posso perdoar!

Toshio tenta ficar de pé, mas sua costela estava quebrada.

\- Sou uma guerreira que luta pelo amor! O codenome é Sailor V e vou puni-la em nome de Vênus!

\- Vibração Rotativa do Coração!

O golpe atinge Deburine em cheio, que não o sente. A mulher ri enquanto Sailor V recua preocupada. Os escravos cercam a navegante. Toshio usa suas forças para erguer a arma e fazer mira em um refletor atirando no cabo que o prende ao teto, o derrubando sobre Deburine.

O peso do refletor não faz efeito na vilã, porém o cabo de força cai sobre o limo, aí sim a emissária do mau sente o golpe, ela olha furiosa para o detetive, que começa a ser submerso pela gosma.

\- É isso, essa mulher feia é um disfarce! Sua verdadeira identidade é a gosma.

\- Quem é feia sua mulher macho?

\- Vibração rotativa do coração!

O golpe atinge diretamente a parede, Deburine acusa o golpe, mas sorri: "Como você pretende atingir todo o lodo?".

Sailor V olha para o detetive ferido, ela sente uma forte energia fluindo de seu corpo, os longos cabelos esvoaçam, ela ergue sua mão direita, uma sequência de corações envolve seu corpo.

\- Corrente do amor de Vênus!

A corrente toma forma envolvendo seu corpo e ampliando até os escravos os acertando e limpando o limo, os corações se dissipam atingindo as paredes, Deburine cai ferida.

\- Corrente do Amor de Vênus.

A corrente amplia atingindo os escravos de Deburine, os libertando de seu controle, os corações se separam recaindo sobre as paredes, desintegrando o limo.

Deburine cai ferida, Sailor V faz mira com seu dedo "raio crescente" destruindo a vilã fragilizada.

Aos poucos as pessoas escravizadas vão dando sinal de estarem recuperadas, Sailor V corre na direção do policial, que tenta se levantar, mas é gentilmente impedido por ela.

\- Você está presa por vigilantismo...

\- Não sou uma vigilante, sou uma garota escolhida para proteger esse mundo.

\- Escolhida por quem?

\- Por Vênus.

\- A deusa do amor?

Sailor V sorri e beija a face do policial em agradecimento, esse até tenta impedi-la, mas sem muita convicção.

\- Obrigada por me ajudar.

Assim que os policiais e os bombeiros invadem o teatro Sailor V foge em outra direção.

Uma vez sozinha Minako se destransforma, Artemis pousa a sua frente e se esfrega na pernas da garota.

\- Sinto muito pelo concurso Mina.

\- Tudo bem - ela sorri de forma honesta - Eu pude ajudar muitas pessoas, além disso foi divertido treinar meu canto.

\- Você está amadurecendo Mina.

A garota pula e dá um gritinho:

\- O que eu faço Artemis? Esse policial é lindo, mas o Ace também e anda tem o Motoki! Meu coração não aguenta.

Artemis desanima, mas logo ergue sua cabeça orgulhoso.

\- O vencedor do Nobel de literatura, o francês Romain Rolland, disse certa vez: "O Verdadeiro herói é aquele que faz o que pode. Os outros não o fazem".

FIM

Na dimensão negra, o ser pálido e viscoso observa o vazio enxergando o que ninguém mais consegue ver.

\- E então?

Ace surge a sua frente, ostentando um sorriso de confiança.

\- Sailor V está apaixonada.


End file.
